fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Dare Rides Again
Dr. Dare Rides Again is episode nine in season three of Full House. It originally aired on November 24, 1989. Opening Teaser In the girls' room, Danny asks his daughters what they should name the new puppy. Michelle suggests it be named after her, but Danny finds that both too confusing and too easy. Stephanie suggests "Mr. Dog" as it was an idea "shared" by her and Mr. Bear, but D.J. shoots that down immediately, sarcastically asking Stephanie if she intends to name her new child "Mr. Baby" should she have one, and Stephanie sensibly says that would not go hand-in-hand should the child be a girl (in which case, it would be named either "Ms. Baby or "Mrs. Baby"). Danny says that the pup should have a name that fits its personality, like "Puddles". Heeding those words and taking that advice, D.J. herself decides to name him Comet, because (in her words) "he's fast and he's got a tail", which seems to be his personality. Stephanie concurs with her older sister/roommate, but Michelle still thinks naming the dog after her would be a better idea. Unfortunately, she gets outvoted 3-1, so it's official: "Comet" is their new pup's name. Synopsis Jesse is thrilled when his old buddy Pete Bianco, who he has not seen in three years, pays a visit and begins waxing nostalgic about the crazy things they used to do together. They talk about old times, particularly a time when Jesse was known as "Dr. Dare" and successfully performed a life-threatening stunt in 1983 – Jesse rode his motorcycle on the top ledge on the roof of the six-story high parking garage on State Street. Initially, it is all in good fun when Pete teases Jesse about going from Dr. Dare to Dr. Seuss, but Jesse – who wants to prove that he is still in touch with his old wild spirit – feels that he is lost a lot of "action" in his life, so he goes to State Street and prepares to repeat the stunt as Becky and Pete try to stop him. Elsewhere, Michelle declares war on Comet, the newly-named family dog (see above and below), when he eats her ice cream (when it was actually Stephanie's fault). Stephanie decides that Michelle would be better off trading with D.J., who, upon seeing Michelle's bowl, says that she doesn't want "a dish of doggy drool". Guest star appears as Pete Bianco. He is known for his role as Chachi, the girlfriend of Joanie (Erin Moran), on , and its spinoff, . He also plays the titular Charles on . Trivia *The Tanners' puppy is officially named Comet *The only appearance of Jesse's friend, Pete and his ex-girlfriend, Donna Quotes :Michelle: All set, guys. Let's do it. :Jesse: All right. :Pete: All right, now. Listen up, everybody. I know that we said we'd never play together again but I figure if The Who and The Stones can get back together, so can Feedback. :Jesse: That's right. So let's hit it. :A woman: Feedback lives! ---- :Jesse: Everybody, I'd like you to meet the love of my life, Rebecca Donaldson. And quite frankly, doesn't she look beautiful this evening? :Becky: Who's the blond? :Jesse: Well, this is my old girlfriend, Donna. My old, old, old girlfriend. :Donna: Hi, Becky. :Becky: Hello, Donna. :Jesse: Why don't we go meet some people I haven't dated, shall we? :Joey: Danny, is that really you? :Danny: Yes, Joey. And I would be really steamed if I did not look so cool. :Joey: Well, may I say that you look just like cappuccino come alive. :Danny: Oh, thank you, Joey, Joey, Joey. But look around at these people. They have no sense of style. Jesse, can I talk to you? :Jesse: Look, I have everything under control. You look very cute, by the way. Girls, it's time to go to bed. :Becky: Jess, I'll say good night to the girls, and you say good night to Donna. Okay, Michelle. Time for bed. :Michelle: No more party? :Becky: No more party. :Michelle: Oh, nuts. :Danny: Well, girls, what do you think of your new rad, bad dad? :Stephanie: Daddy, you look so handsome, I want to take you to Show and Tell. :Danny: Thank you, Stephanie. That dog slept in your room last night, didn't he? ---- :Jesse: Don't worry about it. Come here, I want to say one more thing. Kids, don't try this at home. Let's do it! ---- :Pete: Hey. Hey, Jesse. Jesse! :Joey: Jess, get back here. This is stupid. :Becky: Joey, what's happening? :Joey: Come on, we gotta go. :Becky: Where? :Joey: I'll tell you on the way. ---- :Pete (to Jesse): I gotta hit the road. :Jesse: I gotta hit the sack. I have to get up early tomorrow and take Stephanie's class to the fire station. Really living on the edge, huh? :Pete: Look, as far as tonight goes, you didn't chicken out. You just came to your senses. :Jesse: Yeah. Dr. Sensible. Doesn't quite have the same ring to it, does it? :Pete: Hey, Jesse, maybe the guy I came back here looking for isn't the same guy anymore, but so what? I like this guy too, you know? And I'll tell you something else. You've got a pretty good thing going here. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring guest stars